Through Your Eyes
by petiteneko
Summary: Sasuke took up Madara and Itachi's offer and received the eternal Mangekyo, but after capturing and failing the eight-tailed beast, Sasuke decides to return to Konoha with the intent on revenge. However, Madara, foreseeing this, sets Sasuke up... HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sasuke took up Madara and Itachi's offer and received the eternal Mangekyo, but after capturing (and failing) the eight-tailed beast, Sasuke decides to return to Konoha with the intent on revenge. However, Madara, foreseeing this, sets Sasuke up and it ends up placing Sauske within Knonoha's prisons, fighting to prove that the crime was not his.

Warnings: Character death spoilers for latest anime episodes (I also originally planned for this to be Yaoi, but we'll see where it goes)

PS: I realize that this title may relate to a song, but there is no relation to any song entitled this. It was the first title that popped into my head, and it is rather fitting to the story.

* * *

Rustling was heard before Sasuke was surrounded by ten ANBU. He recognized their symbols from Konoha. Anger suddenly filled him as he stared at them. "ANBU hm?" He growled, jumping up to a tree. "What do you want?" He demanded, looking down at the group.

"Either cooperate full and come with us, or else force will not be restrained." One of the ANBU spoke through a cat-shaped mask.

"Like hell I will!" Opening his left eye, it changed into a shape resembling an atom. "Amaterasu!"

Curses were heard as the black flames spread, "He really did it! Take him!"

One man was enveloped by the burning will of the sun, creeping towards another.

"You murderous traitor! First Naruto, now him!"

Sasuke froze, not expecting the words that escaped the ANBU. They immediately took hold of that opportunity, knocking him down from the tree, with half a dozen surrounding him and began to seal his chakra. Before it was too late, he opening his other eye, destroying the fire. A sharp pain in his neck promptly knocked him out.

--

He awoke to darkness, but his eyes quickly adjusted to the lack of light. As a reaction to a foreign place, he activated his chakra, only to feel a pain surging through him. He held in a scream that ached, but only a groan managed to escape.

"Think we let traitors access their chakra? Think again." The sneering comment was made by the guard and Sasuke realized where he was.

'_Konoha huh?_' He thought with a grin, '_Why thank you for bringing me to my destination._'

"Open the cell!" A female voice boomed before metal locks shifted, tabs clicking into place and chains clattering.

He looked up at the blond-haired, large-breasted female before him. '_Hokage hmm?_'

"Why didn't you bind his eyes you fools? He has access to the Mangekyo!" She demanded as guards quickly surrounded Sasuke and held him while another female sealed off his connection to the light, and presumably his eyes too.

"So what do you have to have to say for yourself _Uchiha_?" Tsunade said after the sealing was done.

Sasuke laughed darkly, "You can't seal these eyes, though I cannot use my chakra. That is enough to hinder me. Why take away my vision _Senju_? (1) Are you as fearful of these eyes of red as your grandfather was?"

Sasuke felt a burning sensation on his cheek and a crack echoed in the empty stone cell, "Shut up you brat!"

Smirking, Sasuke was unfazed, "You asked me to speak, now you're telling me to shut up? Make up your mind already." Arrogance tainted his words and his aura turned deadly. Those except the Hokage experienced the sensation of their deaths, each falling to the ground in horror.

"Learned more than justu from my old colleague I see." She acknowledged.

"I learned from more than just him Tsunade." He spoke, chuckling darkly. "But I haven't learned of my reasons for being treated this way. I mean, sure I should receive punishment for leaving the village, and beating Naruto half to death years ago, but this is a little extreme."

"We know of your affiliation with the Akatsuki."

Frowning for once, Sasuke shifted, the chains rattling behind him. "Still, I only attacked the eight tails and that in itself was a failure. Kisame picked up our mess."

He could feel Tsunade's glare, "Stop playing dumb Sasuke! We know you killed Naruto!"

Sasuke's lips pursed. "Hmm… Now that you mention it, weren't those ANBU babbling on about that too?"

He felt his shirt being grabbed as he was pulled up as far as the chains would allow.

"Stop this ignorant, arrogant act!"

He felt tears hitting his face as she spoke. "What's the proof? Is my hair or blood covering his corpse?" The woman punched his face, only the receive a smirk, the sealed ribbon slipping off, and black eyes staring back at her.

"How…?"

"You cannot seal eyes that do not belong to the host."

The Hokage turned and walked out of the cell, with the ANBU following her.

"By the way, I didn't do it."

* * *

(1) I realize that Tsunade's last name was never mentioned so far in the series, and Sasuke didn't refer to her as such. What he actually referred to was that she has the blood of the Senju running through her, as her grandfather was a Senju. It also hints at the hostility between the two clans, heightening their argument. Another thing it does is it displays of Sasuke's knowledge at the past, even though Tsunade doesn't know as of yet.

I'm sorry the story isn't of the best of quality, but I wrote this awhile ago, and I wanted to finally start a story on it. I saw no point in revamping it, seeing as it is just the beginning of the story and not too much information is let out, just the background bits.

I'm also working on the second part, so it will hopefully be posted soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry... this should have been up sooner, actually over a week ago, but I sprained my wrist pretty badly on the day I was going to type it up. With taking notes at school, my hand was dead by the end of the day, but I finally am able to type it up.  
I hope I kept Ibiki IC

* * *

Apparently Konoha believed him, or wanted information out of him, though Sasuke strongly believed that it was the latter. Why would Konoha believe him – a traitor who affiliated with the Akastuki? There was the perfect timing of his escape and Naruto's death. Of course, this was planning out days ahead of schedule, knowing that removing the Kyuubi was a lengthy, strenuous task. He could tell that this was Madara's word – the perfect timing, the influential words – he had laid out the pieces, forcing him to jump in the simple game of checkers. However, Sasuke wouldn't allow himself to be led anymore. He'd withhold any information unless it meant his life were to be spared, but not at the cost of Itachi's revenge, the Uchiha revenge! He realized that once again, Madara trapped him between the choice of death or revenge, and the latter causing him to crawl back to his ancestor. However, he'd wait it out, he'd provide them with truths if they were willing to listen, or willing to hide behind their own deception.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

When Sasuke heard his name being called, he looked up to see three ANBU members standing at the entrance of his cell. They looked away to avoid genjutsu.

Sasuke smirked, but stopped the laughter bubbling in his chest to escape. "I've already said this one, even though the eyes aren't sealed, my chakra is."

"Why should we believe your lies?" On guard demanded and tied a ribbon to Sasuke's eyes. It wasn't made to seal, but to block his vision.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head. "Don't you get it? If I could have accessed my abilities, I would have done it long ago. I'm certain your colleagues informed you that I could use Amaterasu."

"They also informed us of your qualms to kill – seeing as you freed one of them from its fiery grasp."

"I don't kill pointlessly. If I see no gain in killing a person, I don't. Seeing as I could not possibly escape, I saw no need in killing him. You guys on the other hand…"

"That's enough Uchiha! You're coming with us?" Another guard said and pulled Sasuke up by the chains.

With a sigh, Sasuke obeyed.

They arrived in a medical room – Sasuke could tell just by the stench of the place.

"Remove the blindfold for now; we'll need to see his eyes for any betrayal of his body."

Sasuke knew the voice belonged to Tsunade, and when they removed the blindfold, the first thing he saw was a bed beneath large lights. Then, as he looked around instinctually, he observed two selves against a wall, Tsunade, Ibiki and somebody who looked uncannily like Ino. Taking in the information – especially Ibiki, Sasuke laughed dryly. "Now what is this? Planning to interrogate me now?"

It was Ibiki whom his chains were handed to, and the man tugged on them roughly. "Let's cut to the chase. Did you kill Naruto?"

"No." Sasuke didn't wince at the pain that was caused by the jerking of his chains and responded stoically.

"This will be a difficult task it seems. Just like your brother would have been. Pity I never could have interrogated him, but you killed him too didn't you?"

Something seemed to snap in Sasuke, the adolescent eyes shining with hatred. "Don't you dare speak to me about Itachi!"

Ibiki raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Still harbour some brotherly affection, even after what he did hmm? Even after your revenge. How did his death taste?"

A dangerous aura escaped Sasuke, murderous almost, shocking even the three ANBU in the room, leaving only Ibiki and the Hokage standing normally. "I told you not to speak to me about Itachi! You have no right!"

Tsunade glanced at Ibiki, "I suggest you back down from this approach for now. I would not like to bring in anymore ANBU at the moment. His chakra and hands may be bound, but I'm afraid that may not be enough if we push him too far."

Sasuke could tell that Ibiki was upset at having to change his approach, and it calmed Sasuke that Ibiki had backed off of the subject of Itachi.

Ibiki sat on a chair backwards, hands resting at the highest point and placed his chin on top of his hands. "So did you enjoy ripping Naruto's arms apart, mutilating his body, but kindly leaving his face alone?"

Sasuke visually winced. He knew Madara was ruthless, but he never expect this. "And where is your proof that I had done such a thing?" He asked after a moment, keeping his voice calm.

"You have acquired the Mangekyo Sharingan have you not?"

Sasuke laughed malevolently at that. "I don't even consider Naruto me friend, nonetheless my best friend. Besides, I hadn't learned of his death until those ANBU rushed me."

"So you murdered another, perhaps from Sound?"

"Surprisingly, I killed no one. Each found his own death, but not by the means of my hands. However, I _did_ beat them to a bloody pulp beforehand." Sasuke added with a chuckle.

Ibiki stared at his in disbelief, and Sasuke was about to continue, but Tsunade interfered again. "Inoichi, find the truth behind his eyes of deception."

Sasuke laughed, "I suggest against that Tsunade, unless you desire to have _your_ deception revealed – the one that the village and I have been led along for that past eight years."

Confusion tainted Tsunade's face as she looked at Sasuke, "And what deception may I ask that you are referring to?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow arrogantly. "Oh? You don't know? I suggest you ask your precious council that then. I'm most certain that they will know, seeing as they are the ones who forced Sarutobi after all.

Tsunade grumbled, but decided not to doubt Sasuke's words this time. It would be better to play it same, and ordered, "Take him back to his cell!"

Again, Sasuke sighed but obeyed his orders, being led back to his cell. He was brought what he presumed to be lunch immediately after he arrived, though the attendants also blindfolded him again. After supper was served, Sasuke put his head back, intent on getting some rest. He really did hate meal time, seeing as he had to be fed the food, his hands bound behind his back. He tugged on the chains agitatedly, and found out that, if he wanted to, he could break out of them if he tried, However, he also knew that there would be no point and would be captured immediately after, seeing how many ANBU guarded the place now – not to mention his chakra was also sealed. Trying to escape would also prove Madara right, not to mention that it wouldn't please the council. (It wasn't as if it would matter though, seeing as they were set for his death eight years ago) Sighing, Sasuke closed his eyes and calmed his breathing.

Perhaps halfway in achieving sleep, his cell door opened and he opened his eyes, only to see nothing but the blindfold.

"Sasuke…"

The voice provoked a curiosity in Sasuke. He _knew_ he heard it before. He twisted his head, wanting to see the stranger, but failed and gave up, knowing it wouldn't work. The lazy voice, he couldn't decipher its speaker. Then, he felt gloved hands wrapping around his head and he heard the cloth rubbing against each other before it fell.

Blinking, Sasuke quickly became adjusted to the darkness. When he looked at the squatting stranger, their faced was covered by a worn feline ANBU mask. There were several chips, unique in their own nature. A sword was on his back, and the black fabric stretched from his neck and over his torso. The shoulders were bare, displaying the tattoo, and below the, the black fabric continued down to his fingers. The traditional white armour covered his body, and Sasuke still couldn't place this person from his memories. Perhaps it was due to the hair being covered, seeing as most ANBU didn't cover their hair.

"Who are you?" Frustration took over, and Sasuke just wanted to know who this person was, _now._

"Ah, don't you remember that the ANBU must keep their identities secret Sasuke?"

Even the tone seemed familiar and the jesting attitude that came with it unnerved Sasuke. Why could he not remember this person? With the annoyance, his eyes scowled, but he didn't say any further words.

"Everybody though you were gone for good, though it _does_ surprise me that you wandered into our borders of your own free will. I want to ask you a simple question, even if I have heard of your answer, I desire to hear it out of your own mouth myself."

Sasuke arrogantly raised his eyebrow, though also somewhat quizzically – it wasn't as if the man could tell the difference anyway. He wondered why the man wanted to know the answer himself; did he actually have somebody who believed him? "What? Did I kill Naruto? No, I had the opportunity to kill him at the Valley of the End, but I didn't then, so why would I now, especially in the brutal was he apparently died."

Even though you have the Mangekyo Sharingan? You could have had another kill him, or indirectly killed him and felt the loss of his death. He was close to was he not?"

There was a bitter tone to the other's voice, but Sasuke dismissed it because the other was presuming far too much. "First of all, he is – was – not the one I considered closest to me! Secondly, I considered him no longer a friend, but a hindrance to my revenge. And thirdly, I never wanted these cursed eyes! I never wanted to follow Itachi's path! That was why I left him alive during our final battle!"

"Now, now, enough yelling. I believe you Sasuke. I never thought you were guilty for his death, I just wanted to ascertain that." Te ANBU stood up from his squatting position and turned around, a silver strand slipping from its cover and something clicked in Sasuke's moment.

_Kakashi!_

The door closed and he walked away, unknowingly leaving Sasuke speechless.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke had a little more difficulty getting to sleep that night. His mind wouldn't stop swirling, wondering why Kakashi snuck in (in his old ANBU outfit to boot) just to see him. He never thought Kakashi would go to such measures. However, he knew it probably wouldn't happen again, Kakashi got his answer. Although, that knowledge did not stop the hope that swelled within him. He wanted to see Kakashi again, wanted to talk to him, and he didn't know where this anticipation came from. He distracted himself by reasoning that Konoha may have betrayed him, but the fault lie at its leaders and not its followers. He knew that Tsunade was innocent from that fault - all he needed now was for Danzo and the council to die. Then he would finally be free.

In the mean while - he should probably try to sleep.

The next couple of days went by pretty eventless, but sleep killed most of the day away. He wondered what they were going to do with him. They had no knowledge of his plans, and he wanted to keep it that way. If they found out, they would probably order his execution immediately - if not after demanding the truth first. However, he doubted that it would happen, seeing as they killed over one hundred people only on the basis of rumours and perhaps one man's word. And, Uchiha Sasuke hardly seemed like much of an exception.

He sighed, casting away those negative thoughts. He needn't become even more enraged with the council or he would be forced to move yet another checker, perhaps even forfeiting the game. Luckily, supper was apparently being brought. At least the food would preoccupy his mind for a little while, and he didn't expect how much it would indeed do so.

A very familiar masked ANBU (though not quite nostalgic with that outfit) came into his cell, holding his food.

"They said it is a hassle to feed you, so I volunteered." The tone implied that the words were actually a joke - but that was with almost of his ex-teacher's remarks so he didn't know what to take of it

So, instead of a response, Sasuke glanced despondently at the other. (Even if there was joy curling beneath his skin) He really didn't know how to respond, how to act. Kakashi came back - surely it wasn't to feed him means - the Kakashi he knew would never do that. While treading this trail of thought, a response dawned upon him and he spoke up, lacing his words with the arrogance that was expected of him. "The ANBU in Konoha have really degraded, being reduced to feeding a rogue nin, haven't they?" A dry chuckle followed this statement, and the words that followed slipped out before Sasuke could fully grasp their meaning. "Last I heard, they were murdering innocent children on the streets and disembowelling babies." _Damn I didn't intend that to slip up._

At first, there was a dry laughter, but Sasuke couldn't figure out if it were real or not. However, he soon felt a scowl formed by his old teacher. "I've never done or heard any ANBU massacring innocent children."

Even though the arrogance from earlier was an act, the topic that was accidentally brought into play tugged on negative emotions. Therefore, the sarcasm and mockery continued to taint his words.

"Ah, but _hearing_ and _listening_ are two different things, and nobody cares to pay attention to that important detail." _Especially when it involves the Uchiha._ Sasuke added in silently. "It doesn't amaze me how quick people are to believe fabrication – but I guess deception after deception tends to blind people over time."

He could tell Kakashi knew he was bitter, and Sasuke was sure the other didn't know why. Perhaps the jounin could accurately guess his revenge was not finished, that _something else_ haunted him. There was a sad irony as the two sat there, one holding food for his former student who disobeyed all reasoning, the other too cold and callous to care. Once again, Sasuke wondered why Kakashi was here, but he couldn't ask. He didn't want to reveal his knowledge of Kakashi's identity. He feared that if he did, Kakashi would leave him. He didn't want that, so he kept his mouth shut.

"Are you going to eat? Really they just thought it would be better if I feed you, seeing as I was going to talk to you anyway."

Genuinely interested, Sasuke raised an arrogant eyebrow. "And why doe an ANBU have business not only once – but twice – with a rouge nin?" _And ex-student._ The first time was unexpected yes, but this occasion seemed very much unlike his former teacher. He knew he wouldn't get the answer he wanted, but a variation of the truth. (Even if Kakashi was a pathological liar, it didn't mean he was completely dishonest either)

"I've been designated to find out the truths behind your eyes Sasuke."

Ah, there was one trait of Kakashi's – blunt when necessary.

"The Hokage actually decided to show mercy? She's not as ruthless as her teacher, that's for sure."

He couldn't tell Kakashi's response – for the porcelain mask blocked his view. Then again, the jounin was always hard to read. The only time he saw those emotions was when the other had tied him to a tree and told him not to exact revenge. (And even then, they were still difficult) Hs sarcastic laughter cut off the words that began to leave the jounin's mouth, irony popping in yet again.

A moment of silence enveloped the two awkwardly, as if Kakashi were expecting Sasuke to say something, but he didn't, so the jounin continued on with his sentence.

"You do not seem concerned if I find out your secret."

The mocking laughter continued. "So she doesn't care if _you_ find out – or are you a special case ANBU-san?(1)" In truth, Sasuke probably already knew why his told teacher was sent to find out this information: Not because he was trustworthy, but because he was Sasuke's jounin-teacher. How much ironic pressure would make his teacher break? Would he be able to force the other to admit his identity? He doubted it.

But it was worth a try.

* * *

(1) If noticed previously, I prefer to stay away from the Japanese suffixes in this story – but "Mr. ANBU" just sounded odd.

Sorry it's late. Got preoccupied with this other fan fiction of mine and didn't type it up. Hopefully the next chapter ill be up soon. Maybe half-way through it.

BTW I totally didn't intend for that last paragraph to appear, but it just felt like it belonged there - so it's probably going to take a different spin than I originally intended Still Kakasasu though


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke really hated that mask even if he couldn't see much of the face beneath it due to yet _another_ mask – but the face was still familiar. He could have a slight inclination of _what _his teacher was thinking, but the painted feline blocked off all possibilities. He couldn't tell how his sarcasm affected the other.

"Are you suggesting that your acquisition of the Mangekyo Sharingan implements her in some way?"

Sasuke shook his head, his chains rattling. "Not directly, more like it affects the entire village and – more specifically – the council." He could barely mask his bitterness, but Kakashi picked it up.

"So it should be the council who is worried but not you?"

The bitter, insane laugher reappeared. "Frankly I don't give a _damn_ what they think. I just thought I would give Tsunade a heads up, seeing as even _she_ isn't in the know. I'm surprised she hasn't looked at the files; they are bound to be there."

"Tsunade prefers to hear it from the person, not records if she can help it. So, will you tell me Sasuke?"

"If I don't will you beat it out of me?" The arrogant smirk on Sasuke's face knew that Kakashi wouldn't. "Sadly I'd rather not haste my execution, as I'm certain once the council learns that I've discovered their lie – they would not hesitate to kill me."

"Why would that be?" Sasuke detected a protective fraternal tone in those words. If it was anybody else, he was certain he would laugh mockingly at that, but it was Kakashi. Hearing the caring tone in his ex-teacher's voice made him feel touched. He didn't know why.

"Isn't that your job to find out?"

In the end, Kakashi fed him his now-cold supper before leaving. Nothing more was disclosed, but every day, the jounin would return and ask more questions. However, Sasuke would remain obscure in his responses, not letting go of any of the information. He made an internal deal – the information was sealed in a bank and the only way Kakashi could withdraw was if he deposited his _own_ information.

In the dark cell, Sasuke easily lost track of time. His only measure was when Kakashi visited him. Even then, after about the tenth visit, he lost track.

Sometime around then, Sasuke noticed something different about the jounin. The way he held himself was too lax (even more so than in their Team Seven days). He seemed almost exhausted.

The temptation to goad the other was almost irresistible, though Sasuke wasn't particularly fighting it either.

"Are you certain you are even capable of feeding me?" Yes, Sasuke was playing up the arrogant prick act again.

"Well why don't you feed yourself?" There was a slight irritation in Kakashi's voice. He heard it once before – when Kakashi scolded Naruto on _his_ behalf. The scene flashed in his mind and lost him the moment to respond to that statement.

Kakashi signed before lifting the spoon to Sasuke's mouth. They set up a routine now – Kakashi would feed him a spoonful and ask a question while Sasuke answered after chewing the food. It seemed like Kakashi wanted to finish this as soon as he could today too. "Are you over your overpowering obsession with your brother?"

They had ended off with the topic of Itachi last time, but it was a casual subject: Approaching his previous knowledge on _how_ to obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan. Nothing close to the _truth_. As Sasuke digested the information and food, he smirked. There it was – the tiniest slip. Barely noticeable but it was still present. He didn't want Kakashi to notice it, so he answered and gave the other information in return. "I'll never be." Let the man interpret it how he will.

"Is it because he killed your clan?" Another spoonful, another question.

After eating, Sasuke chuckled. "Perhaps, perhaps not." Kakashi needed more than just that tiny slip up to approach _that_ territory.

"Awfully cryptic don't you think Sasuke?"

"Haven't I always been?"

"Hmm, how would I know?"

Damn, it seemed that Kakashi wasn't that tired. "Well, you seemed to have past affiliations with me, or you wouldn't have asked me if I killed Naruto – or was it Naruto whom you knew?" Sasuke knew he had cornered Kakashi – who would he choose? Even so, it felt wrong to resume this rivalry between his old friend. He had _some_ respect for the deceased, and felt as if he had crossed some boundary. However, this game was too intriguing, and Sasuke refused to believe it was _because_ it was with his teacher.

The man considered the answer thoughtfully. "My best friend was an Uchiha, and I wanted to know if they had all fallen or not."

A dark gleam entered Sasuke's – no _Itachi's_ eyes. "I _dare_ you to repeat that sentence around me again! I dare you!"

Kakashi shuffled back a couple centimeters, forming a slight stance.

Tilting his head, Sasuke smiled darkly. "Oh? You won't? Good, because I would have to kill you if you did. It would be a shame to do that. You are interesting company after all." The malicious aura around Sasuke faded and he sighed. Hearing people call Itachi akin to the scum of society blew a circuit in him. The man had spared _his_ life, had killed on behalf of Konoha (at the orders of Danzo and the council however) and they called him a traitor! Why did Itachi have to be a ninja! Why couldn't he have lived a normal life? His brother's face flashed in his mind and tears slipped past the eyes – Itachi's eyes. Ashamed, he turned his head. Kakashi never saw him cry, never saw Sasuke _this weak_ and he didn't want him to,

"So you can still feel Sasuke…"

Immediately, Sasuke knew it was an allusion to the day before he left, but he didn't know what to give Kakashi in return. Looking out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Kakashi's back was to him. It… He couldn't explain the relief he felt at the respect the other was showing. Perhaps tomorrow would be a better day.

"I'm no longer hungry."

"Alright." Kakashi took the bowl and left the cell.

_I know you were intending well brother, but things never turn out as planned do they?_

_

* * *

_

Finished it and typed it up n.n Knew it wouldn't take long.  
Wow, didn't intent that angst to be there haha. What can I say, this fanfiction writes itself. Might work on it later today, but certainly no more updates today, have work :P. And, eh, if you want to squint there can be Uchicest. Not intended though :P


	5. Chapter 5

In the morning of the next day, Sasuke replayed Kakashi and his conversation. The soft uttered words seemed unusual, and the teen couldn't help but feel touched. No… it wasn't that, they made him feel odd, odd in a good way. Sasuke had a feeling that the words had more emotion in them than the other let on. That it wasn't just an observation but a wish, and Sasuke felt that he could grant it, but only if it was for Kakashi.

When Kakashi showed up later that day, Sasuke felt an awkward tension. His teacher must have felt it too, as it was well after half way into the meal before the first question was asked,

"Why are you so emotional when it comes to your brother?"

As Sasuke took a bite of his sandwich he dissected the question right down to its very tone. The way Kakashi spoke it made him sound concerned – and was that _fear_ he sensed as well? The prisoner had to smirk as he put the pieces together. "We were not in any type of incestuous relations if that if what you are thinking ANBU-san." _Damn,_ Sasuke thought, _I couldn't see his reaction to that!_ Sasuke remembered that he still owed Kakashi some information from the last day and shook his head as the food was offered to him. "We were brothers from the very beginning to the very end. What he does indirectly affects me in some way. He is – was – my flesh and blood and now even my eyes." Truth be told, Sasuke gave Kakashi two bits of information, but because the other did not intrude when he had cried, it was alright. Besides, if he left the first bit alone, it was enough to understand where he received the Mangekyou from. He didn't want their game to end, at least not so soon. Sasuke then took the proffered bite of the food.

---

It wasn't until after the meal was finished that Kakashi slipped up again. They had once again drifted off to the night of the massacre, but the other was kind enough to be quaint and quick about it.

"So Itachi told you that if you killed your best friend you would be the third person alive that has acquired the Mangekyou Sharingan? Did you ever know _who_ Itachi meant?"

"In the chaos, I did not even take that into consideration, but as I grew up, I did wonder who. When I obtained a jounin sensei and found out that he had a Sharingan, I thought that it could have been him. However, I soon realized that he was not the mysterious one Itachi spoke about. But I know who m–" Sasuke had to cough to cover up a slip up. He couldn't have Kakashi notice that he thought of Itachi as his beloved brother again. Kakashi let him drink some water and as he finished, he continued. "Itachi meant now." _Did he notice that I was going to say "my brother"? I can't have that._

"And who may that be Sasuke?"

Sasuke let out a small smirk. "He was the very first – Uchiha Madara."

He watched the other pause in what he was doing, but otherwise couldn't observe the reaction. He couldn't see any slips, what he heard though somewhat perplexed him,

"The past always comes back to haunt us, first Tenzo, now him?"

The Uchiha remained quiet, wondering if Kakashi might let something slip again. Sure, Kakashi might just be referring to Madara. _Many knew about him – even I did as a child. But who is this Tenzo and what relation does he have with the past?_ Sasuke couldn't figure it out.

"And how do you know this?"

Looking up with closed eyes, Sasuke let out a soft sigh. "Itachi told me – and I saw the man myself."

"Sasuke you should–"

The teen let out a dry chuckle, "Stay away from him? And why should I do that my dear ANBU friend? Who are you to tell me what I should and shouldn't do?"

Kakashi seemed to back down, "I suppose you never listened when it really mattered anyway."

Sasuke let his eyes creep open. _Hmm... that's quite a deposit, I suppose I __**could**__ replay that…_ "He _did_ give me the information that opened my eyes in quite a number of ways. By the way, supper's over."

He'd let Kakashi muse over that, sleep sounded like a good idea right now…

---

Sasuke felt a presence in his cell and slit open his eyes. _Now what?_

"Uchiha filth." A masculine voice muttered, "Can't believe they're letting you live." Sasuke listened as the footsteps drew near, watched through slit eyes as a blade left its sheath, and slipped out of his bonds easily.

As the blade began its descent, Sasuke ran behind the man and placed his sharp nails against the man's jugular. "Who the hell are you and why have you come to kill me?"

The man remained still but let out a chuckle. "Shut up scum. Itachi made a mistake by letting you live and he paid for it with his life. He _did_ do us all a favour though by removing the Uchiha filth from–"

"Another word and your stomach and sword will have a nice introduction." He had the man's sword in his hand instantly.

The man chuckled again, "One must sacrifice themselves for the village." The masked ANBU moved before plunging himself on his own sword. Blood that wasn't Sasuke's splattered on the teenager, and his eyes widened. He watched as the body fell limp, dry laughter on his words. "If my death means the death of the Uchiha clan, I am glad to die." Blood pooled around him and with a finalizing cough he stilled.

The smell of blood filled his nostrils again, and fear froze Sasuke. He watched the red puddle grow and nausea bubbled in his stomach. His past crept on him again as he saw Itachi killing everybody upon orders, The physical sensations enhanced the nightmarish fantasy, the reek of blood and death, the warm blood surrounding him, that _drip_, _drip_,_ drip_ of thick liquid, the taste in the air, and that dark yet vibrant colour. He never killed anybody, he never held the sword that killed them. He never felt the heat flowing out of them. Orochimaru was just scales and skin, he didn't see Deidara blowing into microscopic organ bits, and Itachi died peacefully and without much bloodshed.

The nausea overcame him.

* * *

Sorry typing up took so long... I just didn't feel like it.

The ending bit I didn't have originally planned for this chapter, I had another bit, but I decided that it's still too earlier for the one I had planned so I stuck this one in instead. I think it's better this way XD

BTW sorry for any typos, quickly typed it up and read it over, still might be some, if you see any please let me know XD

Reply:


End file.
